Forever- A Saula Story
by 98RockAngel
Summary: A Paula Abdul and Simon Cowell fanfiction. The story take place after X Factor and after Paula finds out Simon becoming a baby daddy. So what does forever really mean?


I woke up to a beautiful morning. The sun was peaking out behind the thick white clouds and the wind was blowing creating a nice cool and calm atmosphere. To properly enjoying the serene weather I decided to for a morning jog. Where was my iPod ? I know it's here somewhere. Lets see, I last used it for that new dance combo I was thinking of. I spotted my pink iPod lying on my dresser. Dead. Just great I mumbled to myself. Looks like I'm listening to the radio today, I said to no one in particular while grabbing my phone.

I started jogging at a comfortable pace, enjoying the picturesque view. Ahh, I loved how the wind smacked me in the face and the surprisingly the song choices on the radio. It was not often nowadays that I heard songs I actually liked. They were just about to announce the name of the artist when a very annoying beeping sound was heard. Two minutes later another was heard and another and another. By the time I got home from my jog I had heard three songs and at least fifty beeps. I was not in a good mood. I yanked my phone of the strap and unplugged my headphones but not before hearing yet another beep. I threw my phone across the room. I swore if I heard that annoying beep one more time I was going to kill someone. I got myself a cup of coffee and sat down. As I sat down and attempted to read the newspaper, I was interrupted by more infuriating beeps. What was so bloody important that my phone kept beeping at nine thirty in the morning? It was still summer. Not many people would be up. I unlocked my phone and punched in my password. My twitter was blown up.

What was going on? I opened my twitter to find so many tweets saying " PaulaAbdul, what is your response to the Simon Cowell news? What news? What happened? What did Si do? I scrolled down my twitter only to find tweets that lead me to more questions. Then I saw it. Simon Cowell is going to be a daddy. My heart stopped. A daddy? Simon? I read the article. I like a vacuum had been placed inside me sucking the air out of my lungs. I gasped for air like a fish out of the water while my mind kept screaming Simon is having a baby with his best friend's wife at me. This could be fake. I mean, they do this all the time. Rumors spread like a wildfire. Yeah that's it. Rumors. I really wanted to believe that but after how Simon portrays himself and the things mentioned in his book, I did not know what to believe. Simon has some value right? I desperately hoped so and I knew so did the Saula fans. I scanned through the rest of the tweets. Most of them asked what was my reaction and how did I feel. So, what is my reaction and how do I feel?

I sighed and went up to my office hoping that would would provide me the distraction I needed. I did not want to think about this now. It could be some cock and bull story and what was the point in getting all worked up over nothing? I tried distracting myself with work.

Jenny's pov  
For the record, Jenny is Paula's assistant and close friend. She can read Paula really well and she is one of the people Paula runs to with a problem. Fourth to only her mom, sister and Simon.

"Good morning Paula," I said, expecting a cheery reply followed by a comment on how nice the weather was. I knew Paula loved it when the sun was out but the wind was blowing keeping it cool although it was sunny. I was a bit taken back at her cold clipped words of "what's so great about it?" I knew better than to question her or take it personally. She looked confused almost like a child trying to solve a complicated math problem. What was going on in that little head of hers. I continued my work occasionally glancing at Paula. I noticed she had turned on her computer and appeared to be reading something. I watched as she stared into the screen. She seemed so out of it, so confused and hurt. What happened this morning? The room was a deafening silence. I was not used to working in such quiet. Although we were often silent, there was always the sound of fingers pressing buttons on the keyboard or soft music playing in the background. I had not heard Paula typing on the computer although I knew it was on. I nervously looked up from my stack of cleverly organized letters and fan mail to see what was Paula up too.

She was looking at the picture on her desk. Although she had loads of pictures of her family, friends and dogs, I knew her favorite was the one with Simon. It was placed in a plain black frame with the word forever on top. Simon had given her that frame and she had treasured it. I watched as she stared at the picture. She lifted it up and traced the 'forever' on it. Her expression was hard to read. She looked sad, hurt, betrayed, disgusted and puzzled all at the same time.

"Paula, what is going through your head?" I was surprised at the words that flew out my mouth. Oh well they were already out there, might as well get over with it. "I mean I know its none of my business but I'm here if you know, you feel like talking. It helps get your mind off the problem," I practically rapped out.

"Si…Simon….he is going... to… maybe it's not true. I mean…" she stopped abruptly.

"What?! What is Simon going to do?" my mind screamed. As if reading my thoughts, Paula started again.

"He is going to…nahh. Its just a rumor. He would not would he? "

Paula was beginning to annoy me. "Tell me what is he going to do first woman. Then I'll tell you if he would do it or not. I screamed in my head but I instead I said " Paula, sweetheart, you never told me what he is going to do?"

She gave me a pained smile and whispered " cause saying it out loud might make it come true. He got his best friends wife pregnant"

I nearly missed the last part. I did not know Simon at all but from the way he acted on T.V. made me believe that it was true and after reading that Sweet Revenge book of his, this piece of news did not blind slide me the way it did Paula. But then again, she did know his better and they were close.

"Where did you hear this from" I inquired.  
"Twitter, Saula fans keep asking me how do I feel and what is my reaction"  
"And the answer would be"

Paula's pov

I don't know. Si owes me nothing. He is allowed to do as he pleased. He had no obligations towards me. He was not my husband much less boyfriend and I was not his girlfriend. But why did that piece of disturbing news affect me in this way? Did I feel pity towards the poor guy whose friend betrayed him or was it sorrow for what the future of the child would be or maybe it disgust at Simon's horrid actions. I could not expressed how I felt or why I felt that way. After all, we were just friends.

"Simon is one of my closest friends. I don't want this to ruin him if it is just gossip.. This has tarnished his already not so great reputation. I just don't want to see him hurt.

"Sure its just him you don't want to see get hurt?"

"Jenny, Simon and I are just friends. We will never amount to anything. He is everything I don't want in a man. We want different things from a relationship. Besides, I have John. "

"How sure are you the relationship will not amount to anything if you never even try? Why does this news affect you in the way it did. We both know that you are hurt and saddened by it. Why hide your feelings Paula? Why can't you admit that you love and care for him deeply?

"Because he is Simon Cowell the playboy. He never stays faithful all he wants is power and sex. He is a selfish lover. He proposed to Mezhgan just because she had another suitor. I cannot love someone who is not going to love me like I do. I will not let my heart be ripped to pieces again. I don't think I can take another heartbreak. Simon and a I are, we are just friends, noting more nothing less and that is how it will always be. Simon can't be tamed and wants to spend the rest of his life as a free and easy bachelor cheating on his girlfriends and ripping peoples pieces to shreds. That is why I will never admit I love Simon. That is why we will never be an item."

Jenny's pov

I was a huge Saula shipper, I'll admit that. I have been trying to get Paula to admit that she loves Simon and to push them together. But as I heard the honest confession from a vulnerable Paula I was not sure anymore. She sounded so broken. She had her heart broken so many times that it should be stamped handle with care. After all her mistakes with men and how most of them used her for her fame and to brag about dating the Paula Abdul, I knew where she was coming from. She had a porcelain heart when it came down to it. The reason she was always so nice and supporting to the contestants was that she knew what it felt like to feel rejected, and have her heart torn by Simon. She was after all in love with men that used her left, right front and back. Maybe she was right. Maybe John was the guy that would show her that she is worthy and deserving of love. Simon obviously treated woman like toys and playthings and Paula was in no position to play that role and sacrifice her heart for someone's twenty minutes of happiness. She deserved more than that and this time she was right this time when it came to love.

Suddenly she said " A part of me will always love Si. I can't and I'll never stop loving him. After all, I am forever his girl."

Forever- so that is what it meant.


End file.
